


Frayed

by lucidrush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidrush/pseuds/lucidrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Neville..." She groaned, shakes wracking her body, fingers clenched tightly onto his robes. </p>
<p>"Easy Hannah, we're almost there." He pushed himself a little harder, he could see the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed

Nevill'es feet slapped noisily against the stone floor as he raced down the seventh floor corridor, the bundle in his arms whimpering with every step. He knew he shouldn't have left her in the library alone.

"Neville..." She groaned, shakes wracking her body, fingers clenched tightly onto his robes. 

"Easy Hannah, we're almost there." He pushed himself a little harder, he could see the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy now. 

"'t hurts." She mumbled, her back arching as another wave of pain lanced through her. Her wiggling almost knocking Neville to the floor. He stumbled but quickly caught himself.  
He couldn't afford to slow down now, he had no idea how long he had left before either the Carrows or one of their pet students came after him. Hopefully they'd be too busy putting Crabbe and Goyle back together to start chasing him right away. 

Finally making it to the blank stretch of wall by the portrait of the dim wizard trying to teach trolls to dance, he gently set Hannah down, nearly snarling when she curled into the fetal position, a low groan slipping through her lips. Pacing in front of the wall, back and forth three times, he focused on where they needed to be.

I need the headquarters of Dumbledore's Army. I need the headquarters of Dumbledore's army. I need the headquarters of Dumbledore's army. 

A simple wooden door phased into existence, a rough lightning bolt was etched into the surface. Neville quickly knocked a pattern onto the wood and snatched Hannah into his arms, barreling into the Room of Requirement. There were a few students milling around, some younger years getting medical treatment from their older peers, others anxiously waiting for their friends to be healed, and others catching up on sleep in a place where they didn't have to fear stray curses or poison.

Neville propped Hannah onto the nearest empty couch and shrugged his robe off, fluffing it into a makeshift pillow and gently guiding her onto it.

"Seamus!" He bellowed, his voice carrying over hushed conversations and shocking other students, like the now glaring Lavender Brown, awake.

"Oi Neville, you're back!" Seamus popped over to the couch, the smile on his bruised face quickly falling into a pinched, barely restrained anger and concern as he saw Hannah's writhing form.

"I need you to go on a run." Neville gently slid Hannah's robe off her, gently kneading her arms and shoulders to relieve the pain, something he knew would help, barely holding in his own wince at his remembered pain.

"'Course mate, Cruciatus relief?"

"And pepper-up. We're gonna need it."

Seamus took off, the door to the Room of Requirement slamming shut as he ran towards the infirmary. Neville turned back to Hannah, the shakes easing a bit under his massage.

"Thank you, Neville." She brushed her hand down his arm and gripped his hand tightly.

"What happened down there?" She shuddered and gave his hand a squeeze.

"The Carrows, they were teaching the Cruciatus today. Shoulda known something was wrong when they didn't punish me for not using it."

Neville ran his hand through her hair blonde hair, it was taking everything he had to keep from going back and finishing off Crabbe and Goyle. Life at Hogwarts with the Carrows ruling the school had been bad but it had been getting much worse lately. Instead of the usual beatings, students were put under the Cruciatus or sent into the Forbidden Forest, speaking out against the administration and their teaching methods had the food privileges revoked for the entire house, and if you were a repeat offender, like most of Gryffindor, they let their Death Eaters-in-training practice their curses on you.

"Got the potions, mate!" Seamus slammed the door shut behind him and fished a turquoise potion from a leather satchel, tossing it to Neville.

In a flash, he had Hannah sipping from the glass vial, and sighed in relief as her twitching and aches faded away. Kissing her knuckles and covering her with her robe, he let her drift off to sleep. 

Neville grabbed Seamus by his arm and dragged him into a darkened corner.

"Seamus, get your D.A. galleon, I think it's time Hogwarts fought back."


End file.
